Rozmówki Polsko-Niemieckie
by Yokina
Summary: Czy Polska i Niemcy umieliby ze sobą rozmawiać? No i jak wyglądałyby te rozmowy? Przedstawiam wam co nieco z rozmów Polski i Niemiec


To mój pierwszy publikowany tutaj fanfick, nie jest jakiś wspaniały, ale mam nadzieje, ze was rozśmieszy. Wena do napisania tego opowiadanka była moja przyjaciółka, a zarazem beta o istnie szatańskim niemieckim charakterze.

A więc miłego czytania, mam wielką nadzieję, że się spodoba no i jeśli mogę prosić o jakieś komentarze! Może zmotywują mnie do napisania kolejnej części.

Betowała Sentansja ;]

- Polen? Co ty robisz?

- Nie przeszkadzaj mi, siło nieczysta, nasienie szatana. Toż to obraza przeszkadzać artyście przy pracy twórczej! Precz stąd, ale migiem, szatanie! Siło nieczysta… Ty… Ty ateisto! Ty! Nie waż się mnie tykać… Mówię przeca, że nie tykać. Me ramię jest święte jak stopa króla Juliana! Więc nie baw się w Mortha! Tylko łapy precz, zarazo!

-… to co piszesz?

- Nie twoja sprawa, szatanie. Mówiłem precz, to precz! Udaj się różaniec odmawiać, to może ci Bóg, nasz Pan przenajświętszy…

- Chyba Czarny Pan…

-… cichaj, sługo szatana, idź więc powiadam różaniec odmawiaj, to ci Pan nasz wybaczy i do nieba wpuści!

- Yhy… A więc nie pójdziesz się ze mną napić?

- Patrząc przez pryzmat przedstawionych argumentów, jestem w stanie porzucić przerwaną mi tak bezczelnie pracę twórczą i udać się z tobą, sługą szatana, do tego miejsca dla sług szatana i dać się ponieść szatańskim rozgrywkom!

- Szwabie mój drogi, ma kulo u nogi, tyś jest jak spirytus. Tylko nie pytaj czemu, bo generalnie to nie wolno pytać autora o jego zamysł artystyczny. Właściwa głębia i interpretacja tekstu autora jest tylko jedna i znana tylko i wyłącznie autorowi. No bo wiesz, reszta może tylko snuć przypuszczenia co do znaczenia owych słów, jednak nigdy nie będą idealni. To trochę, tak generalnie mówiąc, jak z twoim grzecznym jak kot co widzi kocimiętkę, bratem. On niby generalnie jest ten, no… zatetegowisty i nikt nie może mu się totalnie równać, no ale wiesz, ja na przykład generalnie jestem zdania, że jestem zatentegowiwszy od niego, nie? Więc tak generalnie to wiesz, interpretacja dla każdego jest inna…

-… Czyli, że nie ma właściwej interpretacji…?

- Ty mnie chyba generalnie nie słuchasz. Przecież mówiłem! Że tak totalnie to jest właściwa interpretacja, jednak jej bycie zna tylko autor, więc masz się mnie nie pytać o sens właściwy mych autorskich wypowiedzi!

- Aaa…

- Polen?! Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?!

- Pokazuje złemu światu, że może stać sie lepszy. Pomagam mu odkryć jaśniejszą stronę życia, jestem jak matka Teresa – przynoszę ukojenie wszelkiemu złu i niemoralności! Sam Bóg mnie zesłał, żeby nieść dobro i miłosierdzie! Wstąpię do klasztoru! Będę zakonnicą! Ale najpierw muszę przyczynić się do czynienia dobra, pozbycia się zła wszelkiego, wyzbycia się demonów z ludzi, jako zwykły nic nie znaczący szary śmiertelnik! Aby móc później nieść dobro w habicie! Jak myślisz, będzie mi pasował?

- Nie wiem, ale…

- No ja totalnie wiem, w czerni mi nie do twarzy, ale wiesz czasami są brązowe to już nieco lepiej, więc może tak… Nie no, bez różu to jakby nie ten… No to mi totalnie nie pasuje. Jednak muszę się poświecić dla większego dobra, no bo co ze mnie za matka Teresa skoro nie mam habitu, no nie? Ale wiesz, myślę, że się przyzwyczaję do tej czerni, czerń może być sexy. Zakonnice też. Myślisz, że będę sexy zakonnicą?

- Zakonnice raczej nie są sexy, ale…

- No ja tez tak uważam, ale niektórych kręci ta aura nieprzystępności, no na przykład twojego brata...

- ŻE CO?!

- … ale generalnie dochodzę do wniosku, że ciężko roztaczać szczęście w takich ponurych kolorach. Habity powinny być jasne, najlepiej różowe. Wtedy byłoby wesoło. Widać by było, że jestem pozytywnie nastawiony do życia. Ale wracając do początku naszej rozmowy, chociaż w zasadzie jest to ściśle powiązane z tym co mówiłem przed chwilą. No bo róż wnosi radość w nasze życie, więc potrzebna jest codzienna dawka, najlepiej taka mega dawka. Postanowiłem ci pomóc i wprowadzić radość do twego życia!

- ALE DLACZEGO W MOJEJ SYPIALNI?!

- Szwabie… Szwabisiu… Szwabiniu… Szwabiniuniu…

- Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a wprowadzę ideologię Hitlera w życie.

- Nie kochasz mnie? Jak możesz mnie nie kochać?! Ty sadysto, ty! Tylko byś się nade mną znęcał! Taki z ciebie naukowiec, a nie możesz sobie więcej myszy do eksperymentów wziąć!? Eksperymentowanie na ludziach jest zabronione! Szczególnie kiedy niesie ono za sobą druzgocące i krwawe skutki!

- Jak ja się nad Toba znęcam?

- Psychicznie!

- I gdzie tu masz krew?

- Mój umysł płacze krwawymi łzami gdy cię słyszę, sługo szatana! Spróbuj zrozumieć, mnie niewinnego jak kwiat lotosu… Co prawda nieco piekielny... Niewinnego jak poranna rosa otulająca swą mokrą powierzchnią równie niewinne listki, równie niewinnych kwiatów! Kiedy ty, syn szatana, sługa wszystkich Czarnych Panów razem wziętych, gorszy niż niejeden Voldemort…

- I ty, niewinny, nie boisz się wypowiadać jego imienia?

- Tym sposobem okazuje moją altruistyczną odwagę! Ale wracając… Gorszy niż niejeden Voldemort, gorszy nawet niż dwaj, stwierdzasz, że się nie znęcasz? Ty to masz we krwi, sługo szatana…

- Tak, wiem co dalej, nie musisz powtarzać...

- Polen… Co. Ty. Robisz. W. Moim. Łóżku?! Na…

- Nie kończ. Oboje wiemy, że i tak nie udzielę ci łatwej do zrozumienia i zaakceptowania, przez twe nic nie warte istnienie, odpowiedzi. A w zasadzie udzielę, tylko z racji, że dzisiaj dzień dobroci dla zwierząt…

- CO?!

- Cichaj, grzeszniku. A wiec wracając do tematu. Z racji dnia dobroci dla zwierząt wytłumaczę ci ja w przystępny dla takich szatanów jak ty sposób. A więc. Mój pan przenajświętszy, kochany jak kibel w trakcie sraczki, objawił mi się ostatnio i nakazał mi wprowadzić radość w twe nędzne życie, śmiertelniku. Mówił on o wielu sposobach wprowadzenia radości w twe nędzne życie, ale jeden najbardziej mi spasił…

- Wyjdź…

- Zbyyyysiu! No ale posłuchaj mnie, Zbysiu! Ja nie chce ci zrobić nic złego… No ejjj! Nie obrażaj się!

- Pooolen…? Z kim ty rozmawiasz?

- Z moim jednorożcem. No weź mu coś powiedz, grzeszniku… Noo! Bo on obraził się na mnie i nawet nie chce mnie słuchać, no! Totalnie nie wiem dlaczego! Może tobie coś powie… No weź, Ludzio… No!

- J-jednorożec?! I dlaczego ja mam z nim rozmawiać?!

- No bo mnie się nie słucha, a ty taki mądry jesteś i w ogóle, może twoje racjankal… racjanal… racjokal…

- Racjonalne?

- No! Właśnie, racjokalne argumenty trafią do mojego rogatego słabeńka… No Zbyszek! Chodź tu na chwilę! No nie bój się! Ten syn szatana cię nie zje, ja wiem, że ty swą anielską, czy tam jednorożcową mocą wyczuwasz diabelskie dusze, ale on nie jest taki zły!

- Mam rozmawiać z twoimi wymysłami, tak?

- ON JEST PRAWDZIWY!

-Ej… Ludwig? Ten… No… Generalnie, to… Ja ten… No… Ja chciałbym… Chciałbym cię… Ten teges… No… Ja tak generalnie…

- Polen, czego chcesz?

- No bo… Ja ten… No Generalnie… Chciałbym… No wiesz, o co mi chodzi! No musisz wiedzieć… Nie? No to… No ten! Chciałbym… No chciałbym…

- Co byś chciał?

- No… Chciałbym… Ten… No chciałbym poprosić… A w zasadzie raczej... Ten… Zaprosić…

- Polen, wysłów się wreszcie!

- No bo ja chciałem… Chciałem zapytać… Czy… Ten no… Czy… Czy pójdziesz ze mną do kościoła...

- Polen, wiem, że to pytanie nie po raz pierwszy wyjdzie z moich ust… Ale CO TY DO CHOLEY WYPRAWIASZ?!

- Cicho, nie krzycz tak, obudzisz moje kochanie! Zresztą, nie podoba ci się, to moje nowe maleństwo.

- … maleństwo?

- No. Nie uważasz, że jest przesłodki? Ma taki uroczy wyraz twarzy i oczka. Moje cudne maleństwo!

- …urocze i maleństwo?

- No urocze, urocze. Chyba nie zaprzeczysz, no nie? No bo generalnie ja się chyba w nim zakochałem… Ale nie że ze mną cos nie tak! Nie że.. Ten no… Ten teges… Ale no wiesz, zauroczył mnie sobą. Chyba go zaadoptuje i nazwę Maciuś!

- Pominę imię, ale... Chcesz zaadoptować kucyka?!

- Ty szatanie! Ty przebrzydły demonie! Synu szatana! Sługo wszystkich czarnych panów… Ty potworze z Loch Ness! Ty… Ty grzeszniku! Mutancie! Ty piwofilu! Niewierny! Będziesz się smażył w piekle po wsze czasy! Ty… Różańcofobie! Ty sadysto! Ty łaknący kwi niewinnych dziewic sadysto! Ty poganinie! Niewierny innowierco! Będziesz się spalał w ogniach Tartaru po kres świata…

- Polen… Powiesz mi może, po co wykrzykujesz te wszystkie obrazy do mojego zdjęcia?

- Ćwiczę.

- Polen? Po co ci różaniec, Biblia i moje nagie zdjęcie?

- Ćwiczę odganianie demonów.

- Zostanę egzorcystą!

- Co!?

- No przecież mówię, że zostanę egzorcystą. Już dawno odkryłem, że moim przeznaczeniem jest szerzenie słowa bożego i miłosierdzia. A będąc egzorcystą będę mógł spełnić moje marzenie o walce z potworami! Będę ukrytym super bohaterem w koloratce!

- Polen...? Byłeś ostatnio u Ameryki?

- No tak! I to on mnie zainspirował! Pomógł mi odkryć mojego wewnętrznego bohatera, moje prawdziwe ja! Jutro zaczynam! Będę trenował do walki z demonami! Pokonam samego szatana! Tylko wiesz… Jedna rzecz mnie martwi. Jak ja zostanę mistrzem kung-fu w tej sutannie?!


End file.
